1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method for the production of spherical silicone gel particles.
2. Prior Art and Problems Therein
A method is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai) Number 59-68333 (68,333/84) which is essentially equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,134, issued June 10, 1986, to Hanada et al for the production of spherical silicone resin or elastomer particles. In this method, a liquid silicone rubber composition is sprayed into a heated atmosphere and cured while in the sprayed state. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 58-163652 (163,652/83) which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,238, issued May 14, 1985, to Mine et al, discloses a silicone molding which has a silicone gel interior and a surface of silicone elastomer or resin and which is obtained by coating a silicone gel molding with a curing agent for said silicone gel.
However, while the former method does generate finely divided silicone elastomer particles, it does not afford spherical particles having silicone gel as the principal component. And in the latter method, while moldings consisting principally of silicone gel are produced in various configurations, finely divided spherical silicone gel particles are not included therein.
3. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
The present inventors carried out extensive investigations in order to solve the aforementioned problems and achieved the present invention as a result.
The object of the present invention is to introduce a highly productive method for the production of spherical silicone particles which consist of spheres principally composed of silicone gel and which approximate true spheres and have a uniform particle size.